


Poker Night

by missema



Series: Allyse Shepard, Space Cadet [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gambling, Love, Napping, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during ME3, after Kaidan joins the crew.  Shenko fluff.</p><p>Vega invites Kaidan to a game of cards, and reflects on what he's found out about the turbulent relationship between Major Alenko and Commander Allyse Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

Vega whistled softly to himself as he rode the elevator up to the Crew Deck in the Normandy.  He was lucky tonight, he could feel it.  Taking Garrus's money was going to be a pleasure.  Ken and Gabby from engineering were joining their poker game, and although Doc Chakwas passed, he could see behind her smile that she might just drop in for a few hands.   

He loved this crew.  At first, he'd had his doubts as they flew away from the fight on Earth, a newly-reinstated Commander Shepard leading them into an unknown at the archives on Mars.  He hadn't been sure then, Cerberus troops coming from everywhere, and he'd stood there watching her and Major Alenko have the kind of fight that said nothing and everything about their relationship.

But now, he understood the horrors of the Reapers, and knew the only way they could win was with all the force they could muster.  They were one little ship of the family and allies Shepard had amassed during the past three years, as she worked diligently to warn people and stop the menace that she knew lie ahead.

And he had to respect her.  Not only was she hell in a fight, but she stuck to it, through all the years after defeating Saren, when everyone called her a liar and tried to pretend nothing had happened, and even when no one trusted her when she was with Cerberus.  Even when she'd lost the faith of her man.  He couldn't imagine that from either side, what her apparent death and resurrection must have been like for him, what his anger and suspicion would have done to her.

Through bits and pieces, he heard the stories about Kaidan and Shepard.  

"They were flirting back when Anderson commanded the Normandy."  Joker said.  "Now they're practically an old married couple."

"She used to be so worried about the regulations."  Liara informed him once.  "But I suspect now that they both serve as Council Spectres, they have a little more latitude.  But back then, she would to try to make him blush."  A smile spread across her face she remembered.  "And he used to watch her walk away.  Ashley used to tease him about his 'big puppy eyes' around the Commander."

"Shepard is one of my best friends, but she didn't open up after we went to Horizon.  I don't know how they did it, but Cerberus was behind the Alliance sending Kaidan there, and things weren't good between them once we stopped the Collectors."  Garrus told him confidentially as they stood in the gun battery.  "In retrospect, I feel like a bad friend.  She helped all of us on that ship, went out of her way as she saved the galaxy once again, but none of us really asked how she was doing."

"She was so cute."  Tali trilled at him, and behind her mask, her eyes looked even more luminescent as she explained.  "Shepard doesn't smile much, and you could always tell when they'd been talking, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face."  She paused for a beat before saying, "It's different now.  Even Kaidan doesn't smile as much as he used to, but they're peaceful together."

Vega shook his head, trying to rid it of thoughts of Lola as he entered the room.  He liked her, she really was like the hot, tough older sister he'd once known, and he unconsciously rubbed a spot on his jaw where she'd landed a punch the first time they'd sparred.  She was stronger than she looked, which was saying something.

The lounge was already busy, Garrus impatiently shuffling the deck of cards with Ken seated on his side.

"Where's Gabby?"  Vega asked.

"Got stuck on a project with Adams.  Well, when I say got stuck, I mean volunteered because she wanted to finish what she was doing before she buggered off.  She'll be up later."  Ken explained.

"Kaidan's down in the starboard observation, maybe go ask him if he wants to play."  Garrus suggested and James nodded in agreement.  Kaidan was a decent player, it could make the game a little more interesting. He spun around, still feeling lucky as he walked out of the room and quickly across the ship.

The door was unlocked, but he didn't see anyone in there at first glance.  Walking slowly,  quietly, he came around the couch and looked down.

There was Kaidan and Shepard, both sleeping, the muted, snuffling snores coming from Shepard making Vega smile as he stood over them.  Kaidan was laying on his back, propped up by some kind of pillow that angled him a bit.  She was curled into his chest, one palm opened flat upon it, the other arm wrapped around him.  Their legs were a blue tangle, both of them wearing the identical uniforms favored by most of the crew, but his arms were laced around her, protectively cradling her.  Messy dark brown hair crowned Shepard's soft, relaxed face, smoothing the rough edges.  It was the kind of look he liked, natural and unguarded, but Shepard wasn't more beautiful, just different than he'd ever seen her.  She really couldn't get more beautiful than she was in a fight, but it was nice to see her relaxed and calm.

"Hey Vega.  What's up?"  Kaidan's sleepy voice asked, and James nearly groaned, realizing he was busted as he tried to sneak out.

"Hey Major.  I just came to uh, see if you wanted to play some cards, but I see you've got your hands full."  He whispered awkwardly and Kaidan laughed.

"It's okay to talk, Allyse could sleep through the Blitz."

Vega just shook his head, thinking of how strange it was to hear Shepard called by her first name.  "Nah, just forget I was here."  He insisted in a low voice, then exited the room.

The scene in the room had been sweet, almost quaint and he'd felt like an interloper.  But he was unexpectedly affected by the intimacy, the closeness between the two officers. It made him determined to help, to fight, to live and end this madness, the constant chaos.  Those two, after all their differences and circumstances, not to mention the years that had passed, they deserved something better than endless war and suicide missions.  They deserved true peace, but he wasn't sure if even Shepard could manage that against the Reapers. He hoped so, he thought to himself as the image of her cuddled against Kaidan floated away from his mind.

"Alenko's busy.  Spectre stuff."  He explained to the poker table when he came back into the lounge.  "So you're just gonna have to settle for losing all your money to me."


End file.
